Wireless networks are vulnerable to attacks by hostile radio frequency (RF) sources, especially intelligent (cognitive) jamming representing the growing threat of hostile interference targeting critical messages (i.e., control packets) of operational networking protocols. Such interruptions can cause disastrous degradation of the overall routing performance even if other networking conditions remain benign, and can't be easily detected due to the smartness of the jamming patterns.